


Sexy Shower Steam

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Lube, Shower Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, well there is lube but jeonghan makes the executive decision to not use it until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Joshua wants to go to sleep. Jeonghan wants to fuck. They make a compromise in the form of a shower.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Kudos: 70





	Sexy Shower Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I have come back stronger than ever. Kind of.
> 
> Day 16: Shower Sex

Joshua knows Jeonghan is up to something as soon as he walks through the door.

After a long day of work and dealing with customers and just- terrible people, Joshua wants to go to sleep and not wake up for at least thirteen hours.

But it seems Jeonghan has another idea. 

“Shua~ let's go take a shower.” He whines from the kitchen, pretending to trip as he holds onto his water bottle. Joshua stares at him strangely. Odd behavior is no stranger to Jeonghan, but the older is just being weird. 

“Hannie, I want to go to bed.” Joshua whines back, setting all of his work items on the counter and flinging himself towards his bedroom. 

But before he can make it, another force collides into him, and next thing he knows he is being pulled into the bathroom. 

“Jeonghan.” Joshua says, even though he lets the older shrug off his jacket and start to take off his clothes. 

“What? I want to take a shower with you. Y’know? Quality time and shit?” Jeonghan continues taking off his clothes, and Joshua feels the need to push him away and start doing it himself. To which Jeonghan starts smirking at him. 

Joshua rolls his eyes, having an inkling that Jeonghan doesn’t  _ actually _ want to take a shower. 

Once undressed, and Jeonghan too, the older pulls him into the shower, shutting the door once only Joshua is in, cold water raining down on him. 

Joshua yelps, going towards the door only to see Jeonghan holding it closed. 

“I’m not gonna have sex with you if you pull shit like this.” Joshua complains, even though that probably won’t end up true. Jeonghan knows that too. 

But only because when the water turns warmer, Joshua lets him in without any tricks. Jeonghan hums, dunking Joshua’s head into the water and taking a shampoo bottle. 

Joshua splutters, whacking Jeonghan’s arms in hopes of being let go. He isn’t, and Joshua is subject to all of Jeonghan’s fine tricks this day. 

“Jeonghan!” But Jeonghan only giggles, pouring shampoo into his hand and turning Joshua around. 

Joshua stays tense, but relaxes once it seems like Jeonghan isn’t going to do anything. The older lathers the shampoo into his hair, rubbing at his scalp. 

Joshua melts at the feeling, almost purring like a cat. Jeonghan giggles, scratching slightly. 

That’s when the mood does a one-eighty. 

When Joshua reacts positively to the scratches, Jeonghan freezes, and then continues, but a little harder. 

Joshua slaps a hand over his mouth to stop the moan that almost makes its way out of him. Jeonghan seems to notice, taking his hands out of the younger’s hair and washing them off in the water’s spray. 

“Shua-yah…..” He whispers in Joshua’s ear, grabbing his wrists and shooting a sly look. Joshua shivers. He knew this would happen but he wasn’t expecting for it to be so soon. And to be caused by Jeonghan washing his hair. 

“Hannie, I don’t want to fuck in the shower.” Joshua pouts. In return Jeonghan frowns, turning around to quickly grab their stash of lube. Because Jeonghan is  _ extremely  _ persuasive and they have fucked in the shower more often than Joshua wants to admit.

Joshua sighs, turning around and bracing his hands against the wall, waiting for Jeonghan to start. Jeonghan sees, Joshua assumes, because there’s a surprised gasp and two hands grabbing at his cheeks. 

Joshua bites his lips as Jeonghan spreads them, grasping at nothing when he hears commotion and sudden breath against his hole. 

“H-Hannie….” Joshua gasps out, curling his fingers against the wall. 

“Shhh, Jisoo-ah.” Jeonghan responds, spreading him wide and then diving in. Joshua moans, collapsing against the wall, legs trembling. Jeonghan’s barely even begun and he already feels overwhelmed. 

Jeonghan grips his hips tight, holding him still. Joshua’s cock hardens, starting to rub against the wall painstakingly slow. He keens when a finger starts pushing in. Despite grabbing lube, it feels like Jeonghan isn’t using any. Like he knows Joshua enjoys the burn, and he  _ knows _ he hasn’t told the older that. 

When Joshua starts to squirm, Jeonghan moves away, sighing. “Joshuji, stay  _ still _ .” And he punctuates the sentence by shoving him against the wall, effectively stopping him from moving. 

Joshua whines when Jeonghan doesn’t immediately dive back in, drawing his cheeks apart again but just holding them this time, not doing anything. 

“Han~” He whines. This is Jeonghan’s idea and he’s not even  _ doing _ anything. To get him moving, Joshua pushes back, giving his cock space away from the wall. 

Jeonghan tsks and turns Joshua around, to which the younger whines at. Jeonghan shoots him a sharp glare, and then engulfs his cock in one go. 

Joshua manages to grab an indent, one for a soap holder and bucks immediately into the older’s mouth. Jeonghan grazes his teeth around Joshua’s shaft in warning, and the younger freezes. 

Jeonghan somehow manages to smirk around his cock before going back to sucking. Hard. Joshua has to physically stop himself on multiple occasions from thrusting in, knowing Jeonghan will stop if he does. 

But god dammit it feels  _ so _ good. 

Joshua thrusts, one tiny thing and Jeonghan stills, trailing one hand under and- 

Fuck! 

Jeonghan had lightly squeezed one of Joshua’s balls and the younger yelps, pushing Jeonghan away. 

Jeonghan laughs, almost falling over and Joshua feels the need to cover himself from any future attacks. 

“What the fuck?” Joshua asks. 

“You wouldn’t stop thrusting, and I have to protect my throat somehow.” Jeonghan shrugs, and Joshua rolls his eyes. 

“Well now you’ve ruined the mood.” Joshua pouts, tucking his arms around himself and turning away. 

“Joshuji~” The older starts, two hand lightly grasping his hips and rocking back and forth. 

“Jeonghan….” Joshua warns, still wanting to stay mad despite his utter inability to. One of the older’s hands leave, and Joshua braces himself. 

“Jisoo-ah, did you know….” He continues, lightly tracing one finger, un-lubed, around his rim. Joshua’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s about to happen. “That you get  _ so _ much harder when I don’t use lube.” 

Joshua often forgets how perceptive Jeonghan is, and it always comes back to bite him in the butt. 

Joshua whimpers, and Jeonghan takes that as a go. It’s not as painful as one might think it is, thanks to the water running down and both of them being completely soaked because, well, they're taking a shower. 

The first finger pushes in quickly, and a second finger comes soon thereafter. Joshua grits his teeth as it becomes harder to take them. But in no time three fingers are consistently pushing in and out and Joshua completely loses himself to the pleasure. 

Jeonghan speeds up, targeting his prostate for fun before leaving, getting up and pushing Joshua’s chest into the wall again. 

Lining up his cock, and Joshua  _ thinks _ there’s lube, he pushes in. 

Oh yeah, definitely lube. He’s glad they’re not crazy enough to try that without talking about it. But he puts that thought into the back of his mind, finding Jeonghan’s hands and holding tight when the older bottoms out. 

Joshua’s pulled back suddenly, like a tilted table-top, and he has to brace his hands against the wall to not fall over. He’ll get Jeonghan for this after, but right now he doesn’t care, Jeonghan finally pulling out and thrusting back in. 

The moan Joshua legs out is guttural, straight from his core and he feels like coming within seconds. 

“H-hanni-“ He’s cut off by his own high-pitched keen, so off fairs at the sudden change of pace. Jeonghan goes from a nice, slow grind, to an out of nowhere jack-hammering thrust. 

At one particular hit of his prostate, Joshua loses all feeling in his arms. Jeonghan grunts, reacting quickly and pulling Joshua up by the waist.

Joshua’s head falls back onto Jeonghan’s shoulder, and he comes when the older’s hand circles his dick. 

Jeonghan curses, speeding impossibly up before coming too. 

Joshua collapses, slowly sliding down until he’s sitting, in direct hit of the water’s spray. Jeonghan sits next to him as well, pulling him over until they’re cuddling. In the shower. 

What a nice way to end the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)))))


End file.
